


Cold

by TakeMyUsernameAlready



Series: How do you see the world [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyUsernameAlready/pseuds/TakeMyUsernameAlready
Summary: It's okay to have bad days. Even the King has some.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: How do you see the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572385
Kudos: 57





	Cold

When Kageyama opens the door he's greeted with a cheerfull „ Welcome home Tobio!“ but he doesn't even have the strength to answer back. He drops everything on the floor, puts his shoes and jacket away.  
He focuses on the floor,  
how the solid ground feels beneath him.  
The cold seeping into his skin,  
creeping up his legs  
filling up his chest and  
coiling around his arms.  
„Tobio?“ Hinata steps in front of him, taking his icy hand in his warm ones, trying to catch his eyes. „It's one of this days huh? Let's eat something together and go to bed early. Sounds good?“ Kageyama squeezes his hand and Hinata understands.  
They eat together quickly but Kageyama couldn't enjoy it. It tastes like ash on his tongue. But he knows he wouldn't get away with eating nothing. On these days Hinata makes sure that he eats at least something.  
When they are finally in bed, his head lays onto Hinatas chest.. One of Hinatas arms is slung around him the other one is in his hair, playing with it. Slowly Hinatas warmth sinks into him. Slowly but surely it fights it's way through Kageyamas body.  
It begins like a small flame  
flickering in an all consuming darkness  
ready to be blown out with the softes gust of wind  
But Hinata is holding him tight in his arms, giving him strength without asking questions.  
The steady heartbeat under his head urges the flame on like a war drum until it roars to life chasing off the coldness.  
„Better?“  
„Yeah. Thank you Shouyou“ he whispers back.  
„Nothing to thank me for. It's okay to feel like this. You are here with me. Nothing else matters. Tomorrow will be better my love“.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day, too so I wrote this short story. I hope it'll bring some strength to you if you are struggling, too.


End file.
